Pancakes?
by alcon blue
Summary: Another Grissom/Sara 1st time, fluff, smut you know the usual


She closed the door behind her as she entered his townhouse. Turning to hang her jacket on hooks by the door she wearily dragged herself through the silent hall way into the main body of the house.

"Griss?" she called

"In here" he replied from the kitchen.

As Sara entered the small kitchen she was hit by a wonderful smell and the sight of Grissom making pancakes.

"mmmm" she hummed as she looped her arms around Grissom's waist, resting her head on his right shoulder blade. "Hi" she said with a smile nuzzling his back before replacing her head hugging him tightly.

"Hi, tough day huh?" glancing over his shoulder at her.

"uh-huh, the worst! You know how it is!"

"Yeh, yeh I do honey"

Grissom went back to making pancakes when he felt Sara shift her head behind him.

Sara began to kiss his neck, slowly nipping and sucking eliciting a small groan from deep within Grissom. She continued to lavish his neck with her tongue as her fingers swiftly unbuttoned the top few buttons, just enough that she could access his beautiful muscular shoulders.

Once in reach she nipped at the area where his neck met his shoulders, nipping and sucking harder than on his skin exposed to others, she left a small mark, causing Grissom to rumble with pleasure.

Happy with her work she kissed her way back up his neck towards his ear, which she sucked hungrily into her mouth. She then planted a quick peck on his cheek before resuming her position with her head resting on his shoulder blade leaving Grissom breathing somewhat heavier than he was before.

"Any reason for that little treat" he asked

"mmm nope, just glad to be home and have you to myself" she replied stoking his belly.

"mmhmm, I see, well just for the record I'm glad you're home" he turned in her arms and placing a small kiss on her forehead and another on her nose before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

He pulled away "Breakfast is ready m'dear"

"looks delicious" she replied stealing another quick kiss before grabbing the plates and cutlery from the cupboard and placing them on the table.

Grissom appeared seconds later leaning over her to place the pancakes and fruit in the middle of the table.

Sara straightened her back pressing herself against Grissom's firm chest. His hands landed on her hips, lightly grazing the skin between her pants and top with his thumb, pulling her gently against him as his lips tenderly kissed her neck.

"mmm the food is going to get cold if we carry on like this all day" he stated, but making no effort to move.

"I don't mind" she replied, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder, kissing his jaw, inviting him to kiss her.

Grissom lowered his lips to hers gently nibbling her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. Needing to be closer she turned sliding her arms up his shoulders and around his neck, winding her fingers into his hair.

Sara returned the kiss, allowing him to suck her tongue into his mouth. She wriggled back an inch to rest her pert bottom on the edge on the table, pulling Grissom towards her, inviting him to stand between her legs. As he stepped in she hooked her legs around his calves to hold him there causing her to smile and break the kiss.

She gently scraped her teeth over his well defined chin, nibbling at the sensitive skin just below it, causing Grissom to grumble loudly before snatching her lips in another kiss.

Placing one hand under her thigh, he hitched her leg higher, pressing himself tightly into her jean clad junction, prompting a breathy moan to fall from Sara's throat.

She leaned back, ever so slightly, to gaze into his dazzling blue eyes whilst caressing the back of his neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he swept the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears

She removed her hands from around his neck and gently caressed his chest through his shirt, toying with the buttons. Although they had shared many heavy make-out sessions and Sara had often spent the night, they had yet to make love.

"I'm ready" she stated nervously, "I want you to make love to me" blushing she let out a small chuckle and adverted her gaze.

Grissom took her face in his palms caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, placing the gentlest kiss she had ever experienced on her lips.

Placing his hands under her bottom he lifted her with ease, causing her to reflexively tighten her lock around his waist and neck, as he carried her to his room.

Placing on knee on his bed he slowly lowered Sara to the mattress. "Sara, my love, are you sure? Don't feel we ha.."

She cut him off with a kiss.

Gingerly he raised his hand lightly grazing her skin with his rough palms as he moved his hands up and under her shirt, bunching it around his wrists.

His left hand moved around her back to raise her so he could pull the shirt over her head.

He took a second to admire the new territory revealed to him, trailing light kisses across her bare chest and down to her abdomen leaving goose-bumps in their wake.

"skin like porcelain, simply breathtaking" he stated looking up at her from his position between her jean cover thighs as he popped the little button through its hoop and pulled the zipper down slowly to reveal a pair of delicate fuchsia pink lace panties.

She wiggled her hips to aid the removal of her jeans leaving her in only her panties. She was lain flat on her back with her legs bent with knees together, Grissom sat back on his thighs and allowed his eyes to roam over her body to him she looked like a goddess, to him she was a goddess.

Feeling slightly self conscious she sat up and shifted towards him reaching for his shirt "Griss, honey"

"Do you know how beautiful you are Sara"

She shook her head "No, I've never thought of myself as beautiful, but here with you, you make me feel beautiful" she leaned in and kissed him, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth, as her fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons. Smoothing her hands up his chest and over his shoulders she pushed his shirt off.

Leaning in closer she straddled his thick thigh pressing her already taught nipples to his chest, sending small sparks of electricity through her body at the contact causing her to shiver in delight.

Breaking their kiss she looked into his eyes as her hands skated down his chest and over his stomach to the top of his jeans where she released the button and fly. Shifting off his thigh she encouraged Grissom to remove his pants.

Pushing against his chest so that he would lay back, her hands slowly pulled the elastic waistband of his boxers over his erection. It laid thick and heavy against his belly and Sara was convinced she'd never seen anything so magnificent.

His eyes slammed shut the moment her fingers made that first caress to his manhood, she gently rubbed, rolled and squeezed him in her palms, eliciting a grunt from Grissom. Sara then placed a kiss at his navel, moving cautiously lower and before Grissom could stop her she engulfed him in her warm wet mouth.

Grissom hands quickly went to her hair, whether he was trying to hold her there or still her actions he wasn't sure, nonetheless she continued to suck, lick and taste him with abandon. "Sara please, uhhh, Sara, I want to" Sara looked up at him "I uh Sara, I want to be in you when I come" she could see the blush rising in his cheeks and she smiled at him.

Slowly she sauntered up his body to kiss him full on the lips. She then took his hand and leaned back until she was laid on her back and gave him a tug. Grissom followed and used his free hand to slip inside of her already wet panties.

Lightly caressing her slick folds he slipped a thick digit into her centre, as he almost simultaneously sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. Sara, unconsciously, bucked her hips into his probing hand, releasing a deep moan.

Grissom let out a small chuckle at Sara's moan of displeasure when he removed his fingers from her core. She watched intently as he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. He then quickly removed her panties and came to lie between her thighs.

His large hands framed her face as he lowered his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth, curling it around hers. Sara shifted ever so slightly, draping her arms round his neck to deepen the kiss, in doing so the head of his cock hit her slick folds, causing Grissom to break the kiss, releasing a sputtered breath of air.

He reached down, intentionally grazing her clit as he took hold of his manhood. Rubbing it slowly against her cleft before entering her fully, Sara gripped his forearms and tightened her legs over his hips holding him in place. Grissom looked at her face to see an image of perfection, Sara Sidle eyes closed, lips parted, blush rising in her cheeks and her chest rising and falling with her sporadic breathing.

He smiled as he gently thrust deeper before slowly withdrawing to enter her again, he set a slow powerful pace which he maintained as he sucked at her jugular.

"Oh Gil, yes"

The use of his given name falling from her lips made his heart swell with pride causing him to thrust a little harder than before. Sara arched her back as she clamped down around his member like a vice, she all but screamed in pure ecstasy, driving Grissom to pump faster into her, her hands skated up and down his sweat slick back, pulling his head towards her she flicked her tongue over his ear nibbling on the tender flesh there.

"mmm feels so good Gil, come for me baby, I want to feel you let go" she continued to lick and suck down his neck landing where she had marked him previously, flicking her tongue across it.

Grissom lost all sense of rhythm and pounded into her bringing one hand down to massage her clit hoping to grant her one more release before her spilled his seed deep within her.

"God, I love you Sara" he spoke as he collapsed into the cradle of her arms.

"And I you, more than you could ever imagine" she replied kissing the crown of his head, lovingly stoking up and down his back.

Both sated and happy they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each others arms, with the pancakes not getting a second thought.


End file.
